


Duality Kink

by AnonEi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Incest, Multi, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/pseuds/AnonEi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux Captor has a duality kink, and it turns out Rose Lalonde has an identical twin. [From Thingsareswinging's prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thingsareswinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsareswinging/gifts).



It's a really messy bunch of doodles but I hope you'll enjoy this little extra! I liked the prompt quite a bit!

[I also hope it's ok to post something like this to AO3? oops]

 


End file.
